Bored to Death
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Quinn era uma nobre típica e entediada, cujo detalhe mais interessante era ter sido abandonada por seu noivo Finn, mas um encontro inusitado e mortal pode mudar tudo isso para sempre. A.U. QuinnxPuck; FinnxRachel; ArtiexBrittany; WillxEmma; BlainexKurt.


**Título:** Bored to Death  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 p/ Bells Mazur, A.U., Multitemporadas, Contém Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio: epi 2x20: Prom Queen. E algumas partes mais violentes e picantes, mas não tanto, eu acho  
**Resumo:** Quinn era uma nobre típica e entediada, cujo detalhe mais interessante era ter sido abandonada por seu noivo Finn, mas um encontro inusitado e mortal pode mudar tudo isso para sempre. A.U. QuinnxPuck; FinnxRachel; ArtiexBrittany; WillxEmma; BlainexKurt.

**N.a:** Esse A.U não tem uma linha temporal definida, se passa no periodo da Revolução Industrial, mais ou menos, se tiver algum erro histórico , me avisem e perdoem, eu fiz a fic mais por instinto e não pesquisei tanto quanto queria devido ao tempo limitado... A música Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore foi quem deu o impulso inicial para a fic nascer, se quiserem ouvir junto... Agora aproveitem e Feliz Natal, Bells, minha AS! Espero que goste! (eu pus uns toques das suas séries favoritas que eu conhecia, então...)

N.a2: Aqui é meu segundo presente de Amigo Secreto do NFF, resolvi compartilhar aqui tb, eu amei muito fazer essa fic, espero q amem ler tb! ^^

**Bored to Death**

Quinn saiu para o jardim da mansão recém-comprada por seu pai em que estavam morando agora. Ela precisava de ar, precisava sair daquele lugar entediante e falso. E seria pior quando houvesse o baile no fim da semana para inaugurar a nova casa e apresentá-los aos novos vizinhos. Era apenas uma nova mansão para passar um tempo de descanço,-do quê, ela não sabia, pois não era como se seu pai trabalhasse, sendo um nobre- novos ares, mesmas pessoas enfadonhas e esnobes.

Ela suspirou no ar frio, sentindo dificuldade em respirar, como um aperto no peito, porém não tinha nada a ver com o espartilho e sim com aquela vida vazia, também não ajudava nada que seu ex-noivo, Finn Hudson-Hummel, possuísse uma mansão de férias naquela área e iria passar a lua-de-mel com sua esposa, Rachel Berry, agora, Rachel Hudson-Hummel.

Estar prometida em casamento para Finn a tornava o assunto frequente da sociedade, por todos era admirada, desejada e invejada. E isso ajudava a afastar sua mente do tédio constante que a tomara desde que fora apresentada a sociedade. Ela era tão mais feliz quando ainda era uma criança e podia correr e brincar pelos corredores da masão, bem, pelo menos, quando seu pai não estava, pois, para ele, Quinn seria sempre a sua garotinha bem-comportada e educada. Assim, ele ficara muito irritado quando o novo pai de Finn, Burt Hummel, um lorde, mas um nobre de toga*, anunciara que não haveria casamento, afinal, fora algo feito quando muito jovens e nunca foi oficial. Seu pai não conseguia compreender como alguém dispensava uma oportunidade tão vantajosa como essa. E diziam que os burgueses sabiam fazer negócios...

Adentrou mais o jardim, é claro que ela já superara aquilo, certo? Todavia, teve os pensamentos tomados por um barulho distante e, ao ir se aproximando, pôde distinguir como sendo de um miado, era um gatinho e parecia machucado e perdido, do outro lado da rua, em frente a sua casa. Quinn abriu o portão e foi até lá para ver se o animal estava bem.

Ao chegar perto, o gato se eriçou e sumiu pelo beco escuro perto dele. Espremeu os olhos, tentando ver algo, cautelosamente, deu um passo adiante.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando de um lado para o outro, nada, a rua estava deserta, exceto por uma carruagem ou outra passando pelas ruas laterais vez ou outra. Podendo ouvir as batidas de seu coração se acelerando, a loira deu mais um passo, sentindo mais confiança, deu mais dois e a sombra projetada pelo prédio a sua esquerda a encobriu.

Foi aí que aconteceu.

Sentiu o ar sendo expelido por seus pulmões e suas costas sendo dolorosamente empurradas contra a parede do beco, algo a imprensava contra os tijolos frios, mas o toque do que parecia outra bochecha na sua era ainda mais gelado.

E então uma dor lancinante em seu pescoço seguida por uma onda inebriante de prazer a envolveu, descendo por todo o corpo.

Ela tentou gritar, mas como adivinhando, o ser afastou a boca de seu pescoço –e, assim, assimilou que a dor vinha de uma mordida- e sussurrou, olhos vermelhos fixos nos seus:

-Não grite, querida. – e ela sentia um sorriso de lado, apesar de estar muito escuro para ver, então a dor voltou e sua mente se anuviou de novo, imersa em prazer.

-Voc... –ela conseguiu formular ofegante, sentindo-se fraca e inebriada ao mesmo tempo -...vai...me matar...?- a criatura não mexeu-se nem um centímetro, continuando a pressionar-se contra si e uma parte do cérebro dela processou que era um corpo de homem, musculoso e quase da sua altura. Com a respiração cada vez mais difícil, arrepios subindo por suas costas e a vida se esvaindo dela, conseguiu formular- Por...favor...me... mate...- ela fechou os olhos, esperando ansiosa.

Isso fez tudo parar.

Quinn pôde ver os profundos olhos vermelhos a encarando antes de tudo embaçar e escurecer e ela desmaiar.

-(=-=)-$.$-

Piscando, começou a focalizar o aposento e percebeu-se no seu quarto. Ergueu-se nos braços rapidamente. Teria sido tudo um sonho? O local rodou e a loira precisou voltar a posição original rapidamente. Olhando para o lado, ela viu.

Sentado numa cadeira perto de sua cama estava um forte e extremamente pálido estranho. E, de alguma maneira, ela sabia, mas precisou ter certeza:

-Você é a criatura que me atacou? – e a voz dela estava rouca e estranha pela falta de uso, devia ter dormido muito, já parecia bem tarde, via-se muitas casas escuras pela janela.

-Sim. – a voz era baixa, rouca e sedutora, mas parecia que esse era seu jeito natural.

-Um homem não devia estar num quarto de uma dama que não é sua parente ou esposa. – o outro apenas sorriu, na verdade, ele não parecia muito mais velho do que ela, exceto pelos olhos, agora castanhos, os quais pareciam ter séculos de experiência.- Como eu cheguei aqui?

-Você é linda...

Ela rolou os olhos e fez um barulho de irritação com a garganta.

-Meu pai...

-Não se preocupe com eles. Acham que você foi dormir mais cedo. Agora, me responda: como pode alguém tão bonita e jovem querer morrer?

-Beleza e juventude são superestimadas.

-Só por aqueles que não as têm.

Quinn franziu o cenho, mas, estranhamente, seus lábios teimavam em se arquear para cima. A fim de não deixá-lo ver isso, a garota conseguiu erguer-se e sentar na cama sem sentir o mundo girar.

-Você tem de permanecer deitada, está muito fraca... – num piscar de olhos ele estava ao lado dela, delicadamente fazendo-a voltar a posição original. Essa movimentação toda realmente não a estava deixando nada bem e, só por isso, ela aceitou sem protestar.

-Eu achava que você ia me matar... Por que não o fez?

-Eu fiz. Tomei uma quantidade de sangue seu suficiente para matá-la quando eu parei, seu pedido suicida me pegou de surpresa. Eu não fiz mais nada além de trazê-la até aqui. Você sobreviveu sozinha e é por isso que estou curioso do motivo de alguém com tanta vida irradiando querer morrer.

-Tomou meu sangue? Você diz, literalmente?- ele acenou em concordância com a cabeça.- Então você é a criatura que vem matando as garotas ultimamente, não é? Todas tem aparecido sem uma gota de sangue no corpo...

-Como sabe disso? Não é algo publicado pelos jornais...

-Meu pai é amigo do Chefe de Polícia, Will Schuester**, ele acabou comentando e assuntos assim interessam as damas entediadas das mais altas classes sociais, há muita fofoca sobre isso...

-Que eu saiba você é uma dessas damas e, mesmo assim, fala com tanto desprezo sobre elas...

-Exatamente por ser uma delas, sei em primeira mão como são insuportáveis e irritantes.

-Voce não é como elas...

-Como voce pode saber? Acabou de me conhecer...

-Eu sei.- ele disse calmo, olhando-a intensamente antes de arrumar uma mecha loira que caía sobre os olhos dela. Ela piscou e um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles.

-O que você é?

-_O quê_? Uau, assim você magoa meus sentimentos...- ele levou uma mão ao peito, com uma expressão exagerada de ofendido.

Como ele parecia que não diria muito mais, ela cedeu:

-Certo, _quem_você é?

-Sou Noah Puckerman, um vampiro.

-Vampiro?- ela repetiu a palavra desconhecida.

-Eu já fui uma pessoa, mas, agora, como você mesmo disse antes, eu provavelmente sou mais uma criatura. Todavia, a maior diferença é que eu não preciso de nada além de sangue para sobreviver.

-Interessante. Se é assim, então por que você não me matou?

-Eu matei, mas você sobreviveu. Geralmente eu escolho minhas refeições bem e as mato devido a quantidade de sangue ser suficiente para que eu não precise fazê-lo com tanta frequência. Achar você foi um acaso da fome. Estranhamente, estou contente que você tenha vivido, pois seu rosto me lembra o de alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo...- Quinn manteve-se quieta, apenas com um olhar interessado e inquiridor na direção dele. Com um sorriso forçado e tristemente nostálgico, ele continuou.- Há muito tempo, eu era apenas um camponês pobre, plantando, colhendo e pagando tributos para sobreviver. Uma linda princesa, Lucy, tão bela e parecida com você, governava junto de seu pai, mas quando ele morreu e ela iria subir ao trono, o tio dela a matou e tomou o poder. Nesse ponto, eu já havia sido transformado e, enfim, ia encontrá-la... eu cheguei muito tarde, infelizmente...

-Sinto muito...- ela se ergue um pouco nos travesseiros, ficando numa posição quase sentada, ergueu uma mão, querendo puxar o rosto dele em sua direção ou dar um toque reconfortante no ombro, mas parou no meio do caminho quando ele falou e virou-se para ela.

-Tudo bem...- ele sorriu triste. E um silêncio, dessa vez, desconfortante os tomou de novo.

-Espera... Lucy... Você fala de Lucy Quinn Fabray***?- ele acenou em concordância com a cabeça.- Ela é minha ancestral, eu fui nomeada em homenagem a ela. Eu a vi na árvore genealógica da família, também a achei parecida comigo... Você deve ter vivido muitos anos, não?

-Bem, vivido eu não sei, mas... sim.

-Então você está morto?

-Esperta... O que pensa sobre isso?

-Interessante...

-Sim, muito interessante. – e eles sorriam um para o outro.

+...+...+...+

Depois disso, cada vez que o sol se punha, o estranho rapaz aparecia em seu quarto. Suspeitava de que ele usava a janela, apesar dessa possibilidade ser bem impossível, pois o aposento dela era no segundo andar e não havia como subir até lá, por outro lado, também não podia ser pela porta, ela prestara bem a atenção e tinha certeza de que ele não passara por ali. Entretanto, sentia que não podia ter certeza de nada com aquele ser e, surpreendentemente, aquilo não a assustava.

Na verdade, ficava cada vez mais divertido conversar com ele.

-Então você não pode ver mais o nascer do sol?

-Nem o pôr do sol. A luz é a única coisa que pode me deter para sempre... – a criatura finalmente revelou.

-Você não sente falta?

-Eu sinto falta de muitas coisas, mas prefiro não pensar sobre isso...

Só fazia dois dias, era o meio da semana, e, mesmo assim, já estavam tão mais íntimos! Mesmo seu bom senso dizendo para ela que não devia confiar tão facilmente... E quando uma das criadas bateu na porta de forma frenética e desesperada e Noah se escondia, um mau pressentimento a tomou.

-Senhorita Fabray!

-Pode entrar.

-Senhorita, sua amiga, a senhorita Pierce, está lá em baixo! Parece que ela foi atacada pelo Assassino Vermelho! – a jovem disse num tom rápido e assustado.

Quinn a seguiu rapidamente. Sentindo um mal-estar ao lembrar que o Assassino Vermelho era o apelido dado pelos jornais ao assassino que vinha atacando as jovens da cidade, alguns pensavam que isso era devido a todas as vítimas estarem de vermelho, mas Quinn sabia que era porque o único sangue encontrado nos corpos era uma trilha que escorria do pescoço. E ela não queria pensar no quanto aquilo implicava Noah.

Sem conseguir respirar direito, viu Brittany meio deitada numa das cadeiras largas de dois lugares, extremamente pálida e semiacordada.

-Foi nas redondezas, então, a trouxéssemos aqui... – disse o rapaz que, Quinn presumiu, a encontrara.

-Tudo bem com você?- Quinn perguntou a garota, sentando-se perto dela. E depois voltou-se para a criada. –Chame o médico da família, arrume um quarto e avise os Pierce do que aconteceu e de que ela ficará aqui até se sentir melhor.

-Q-quinn... –Brittany conseguiu dizer- e-eu...es-stou bem...

-Não, não está, mas você vai ficar... não se preocupe com nada, vou cuidar de você...

Algumas horas depois, com tudo mais calmo e depois falar com a loira e de ter certeza agora de ter sido um vampiro, devido ao pouco que ela conseguia se lembrar, Quinn subiu até seu quarto, vendo Noah lá.

-Você fez isso?

-Não.

-AH! Como se fosse me contar se tivesse! Mentiroso, como todos os homens...

-Eu não sou só um homem, sou um vampiro e você sabe disso, então eu teria contado, sim, especialmente porque é possível, já que eu não sabia que ela era sua amiga...

-É claro! Minhas amigas não, mas qualquer outra... – e ela se calou ao perceber o que dizia.

-Sim, qualquer outra...

-Eu... já tinha me esquecido de que você era um assassino...

-Você não devia esquecer de um detalhe assim... – eles ficaram em silêncio, até Noah voltar a falar.- Eu repito que não foii eu... sem falar de que eu estava aqui, com você o tempo todo...

-Você é rápido, muito rápido... e eu saí por um momento para falar com minha mãe no corredor e você não usa a porta para sair...

-Eu sou rápido, mas não tanto.

-É sim, é sobre-humano o jeito que você se move, dava tempo de algum jeito, podia ter sido você.

-Eu sou bom e estou lisonjeado, mas leva tempo para tirar o tanto de sangue que foi tirado da sua amiga e eu não poderia ter feito isso nesse curto período de tempo.

-E como você sabe o quanto foi tirado?

-Eu posso sentir, não só o dela, mas a quantidade de sangue que flui por todos dessa casa...- ela piscou, ainda insatisfeita.

-Você disse que estava faminto há dois dias, quando me atacou...

-E bem depois, na outra noite, antes de vir vê-la, eu... me alimentei.

Isso a calou, mas ainda havia suspeita no ar. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

-Então quem foi? Não é possível que haja mais criaturas como você por aqui...

-Você se surpreenderia, mas tem razão, é bem incomum ter mais de um na mesma área e não tem nenhum ninho por perto...

-Ninho?

-Mas tem um lugar... eu conheço alguém que reside na cidade vizinha, só a algumas horas daqui, ele conhece bem a área e todos os forasteiros passam por ele para vir para cá, bem, todos do tipo que procuramos, pelo menos... eu posso ir e voltar com informações para você em meia hora mais ou menos, eu sou rápido, lembra?

-Eu vou com você, afinal, como eu vou saber se você num está simplesmente inventando isso tudo?

-Você não confia em mim?

-Você nunca me deu razão para tanto...

-Tem razão. Deixe-me começar agora. –e ele foi até a janela e estendeu uma mão para a loira. –Venha comigo. Confie em mim.

Quinn estreitou os olhos, mas cedeu. Num movimento rápido, ele a segurou no colo e tudo o que ela via eram borrões, o vento soprava forte em seu rosto e era difícil manter os olhos abertos.

-Algumas preferem ficar de olhos fechados durante esse tipo de viagem.- ele disse com um sorriso de lado e garota estranhou sentir a vibração do peito dele acompanhando as palavras, assim como a falta das batidas do coração.

-Então já teve outras passeando com você desse jeito?

-Eu nunca disse que era santo ou tampouco eremita para viver todos esses anos sozinho.- o queixo dele estava contraído e as palavras saíam baixas por entredentes.

Depois disso o silêncio se manteve até chegarem à outra cidade. Quinn preferira não responder por estar muito mais concentrada em conter suas próprias batidas do coração, pois sabia que ele podia senti-las. Ajudaria saber se eram devido à empolgação do momento ou por estar colada no peito musculoso do outro. Bobagem, decerto era devido a aventura.

Foi posta no chão na frente de um bar bem decadente, um lugar que alguém como ela nunca pôs ou iria pôr os pés nem a dois metros de distância. Estranhamente a loira não sentia tanto nojo quanto pensava que sentiria. Dando de ombros e um pouco curiosa, ela entrou.

-Meu amigo deve estar no balcão do bar, por aqui... –Noah disse de algum ponto atrás dela, mas logo passando à sua frente e apontando para a direita.

-Espera um pouco... – Quinn o parou com uma mão no braço, o qual ela logo afastou ao percebê-lo gelado. Franzindo o cenho por um segundo, ela preferiu se focar no que vira ao dar uma olhada para o resto do local e para as pessoas sentadas em mesinhas de madeira velha. –Eu volto já.

Noah ia impedi-la ao notá-la se dirigindo até uma mesa com um casal de loiros conversando, mas eles pareciam meio velhos, provavelmente amigos da família, ouvindo-a um pouco, confirmou isso e preferiu seguir seu caminho até o bar.

-Detetive Schuster, como é bom vê-lo por aqui! E essa é...?

-Terry. – a loira sorriu falsamente para a outra.

-Sem sobrenome? Que incomum!- Quinn respondeu sarcástica.

-Senhorita Fabray! Por favor, venha comigo, sim? Um minuto, Terry.

Eles deram alguns passos, afastando-se da mesa apenas o suficiente para não serem ouvidos.

-Me perdoe, senhor Schuester, mas não é certo o que o senhor está fazendo com a Emma... eu nunca imaginei que o senhor fosse do tipo que traísse, mas bem...

-Quinn! Se acalme! Do que está falando? Não é o que você está pensando...

-Isso é o que todos falam...

-Quinn, eu só estou aqui com ela, porque foram os termos impostos por ela para compartilhar informações sobre o caso do Assassino Vermelho, mas até agora eu acho que o único crime em que ela está interessada é em me fazer trair minha esposa... – ele suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cachos loiros de sua cabeça.

-Bem, se é mesmo assim...

-É assim, Quinn.

-Ótimo, diga que está com alguns problemas financeiros e peça para ela pagar as bebidas. Tenho certeza de que isso vai ajudar.

-Obrigada, Quinn.- ele riu, mostrando os dentinhos brancos perfeitos e acentuando uma covinha na bochecha.- Mas e você, o que faz aqui? Aqui não é lugar...

-Eu vim fazer um favor a um amigo, o senhor sabe como os Fabray são caridosos, não sabe? Eu preciso ir...

-Certo. Só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado. Você foi dama de honra no meu casamento com a Emma e conheço você desde que era um bebê, eu não quero que se machuque.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou... ficar bem. – ela acrescentou rápido para não ser entendida errado. Sorrindo, ela virou-se e procurou por Noah, agora de pé perto do balcão, esperando.

Rapidamente foi até ele, chegando junto com o atendente do outro lado do bar.

-O que vai quere...? Noah! Há quanto tempo! O de sempre?

-Não, estou com pressa. Eu só queria saber se algum forasteiro chegou recentemente na cidade, por volta de...- e ele olhou para a loira.

-Ahn...uns dois meses...

-Bem, é claro, muita gente vive chegando e indo desta cidade para a outra e vice-versa.

-Foque-se nos que chegaram há dois meses, indo daqui ou de outro canto para a cidade vizinha e que seja como nós. – Puckerman deu um olhar significativo para o moreno ao dizer a última palavra.

Blaine olhou dele para a loira e viu a surpresa nos olhos dela, com um brilho avermelhado nos seus dourados, ele respondeu.

-Deixe-me pensar...sim, tinha alguém assim, há dois meses e meio, mais ou menos, um jovem da sua idade Noah, eu acho, em aparência, pelo menos, cabelos e olhos castanhos, magro e parecia que logo iria se alimentar... acho que se chamava Artie, mas eu não lembro do sobrenome.

-Deve ser ele...

-Não tem mais nenhum detalhe que possa ajudar a reconhecê-lo? – Quinn perguntou.

-Não, mas se eu o visse ou mesmo chegasse perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo ou sentir seu cheiro, eu poderia identificá-lo.

-Tem certeza?- Puck estreitou os olhos.

-Sim.

-Então o único jeito é levá-lo conosco.-Quinn concluiu.

-O quê? Não! E mesmo se levássemos, como vamos achar, procurando por toda a cidade?

-Bem, eu já pensei nisso. – a loira sorriu superior- Eu vou dar um baile na sexta e todos os jovens estarão lá, se ele quiser atacar de novo, já que não conseguiu ir até o fim com a Brittany, ele deve aparecer e então esse aí pode encontrá-lo.

-Você sempre fala assim com quem vai ajudá-la? –Blaine comentou.

-Estou feliz que você tenha concordado em nos ajudar! Vamos? – a loira sorria.

Blaine apenas ficou lá, boquiaberto e depois voltou-se para Noah, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O outro suspirou, falando:

-Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa e se tem um de nós atacando com tanta frequência, vai ser perigoso para todos nós...-Blaine fez uma expressão pensativo, mas ainda não parecia tão convencido, então Noah continuou- ...Não quer rever a cidade? Faz tempo que você vive nesse bar, estou certo de que sente falta dos bailes, não?

-Bem...- o outro respondeu, mordendo os lábios.

-Espera, tem de prometer que não vai atacar ninguém lá!-Quinn interrompeu.

-Se é assim... Posso ter uma exceção?

-Sim, Blaine. Isso é um sim?

-Aham, vamos!- o outro sorriu animado.

-Mas qual é a exceção? –Quinn perguntou confusa pelos dois parecerem já saber, será que ler mentes era uma das habilidades daqueles seres? Ela desejava desesperadamente que não.

Saindo do bar, Noah, explicava:

-Quando se concorda em não se alimentar num certo local, uma exceção é quando a comi...digo, o humano concorda em ser mordido depois de ter toda a situação explicada para ele e tem que ser sincero, sem a persuasão típica e eficaz dos vampiros, esta só pode ser usada se ele rejeitar o pedido e querer contar sobre nós para os outros...

-Então nós educadamente pedimos que esqueçam tudo o que ouviram sobre nós.-Blaine completou, agora correndo ao lado do outro em direção a outra cidade.

.^^.^^.^^.

Na sexta, Brittany já estava bem melhor e queria ajudar. Se o tal Artie viesse atrás dela seria mais fácil encurralá-lo, sem falar de que ela poderia confirmar se fora mesmo ele quem a atacara.

Todavia a loira não via bem como um gritara quando se assustara com o tamanho dos dentes dele, pois lembravam os de um cachorro e a jovem morria de medo deles. Tendo desmaiado pouco depois dele fugir, podia muito ter sido sua imaginação, a qual todos consideravam extremamente fértil, mas ela não tinha ideia do que queria dizer isso, então devia ter sido somente um pesadelo.

Já na festa, Noah, Quinn e Blaine, estavam num canto do salão, fingindo calma.

-Conseguiu vê-lo em algum lugar? – Quinn perguntou.

-É difícil, tem muitos cheiros...-Blaine comentou.

-Deviamos ter ido vasculhar a cidade toda, então...-Noah bufou.

-Por que os humanos tem de usar tanto perfume? O odor natural é tão mais apetitoso... –Blaine comentou. – Está tão forte que está me dando dor de cabeça...- ele passou uma mão, arrumando seus cachos negros e seu olhar recaiu num ponto distante, tocando no braço de Quinn, perguntou. – Ei, quem são aqueles ali?- com um movimento de cabeça, indicou dois jovens bem vestidos.

-Oh, são os irmãos Hudson-Hummel. O mais alto é o meu ex-noivo, Finn, e a morena do lado dele é a... nova noiva, Rachel Berry...

-Entendo... –Blaine respondeu e, apesar de temer um pouco o olhar assassino no rosto da loira, precisou continuar.- ...mas e o outro irmão?

-Kurt? Ele é um bom rapaz, sim...

-E ele tem uma noiva?

-Não. -ela riu discretamente.- Nunca teve, duvido que vá ter...

-Perfeito. –Blaine sorriu de orelha a orelha, começando a seguir naquela direção.

-Blaine, foco na missão, por favor? –Noah pediu.

-E-eu estou! Vou só procurar mais para o outro lado, ele pode estar por lá, quanto mais perto, mais chance de distinguir o cheiro dele. Eu te aviso, certo?

-Certo... –Noah cedeu, estreitando os olhos e depois os revirando.

Quinn franzia o cenho para a cena e, quando Blaine já estava do lado de Kurt, o cumprimentando, ela perguntou:

-Ele por acaso gosta de...?

-Sim.

-Oh!- ela piscou e algum tempo depois, deu de ombros. Observando os convidados e seu olhar recaiu em Brittany do lado oposto ao de Blaine, a jovem cambaleou um pouco, apoiando-se numa mesa. Preocupada, disse. – Parece que a Brittany ainda não está tão bem quanto pensávamos. Eu vou ver como ela está...

Noah acenou em concordância com a cabeça. Seguindo-a com olhar e depois a Blaine, que ria junto com o tal Kurt agora. Foco, sei... mesmo assim, manteve-se atento, caso ele falasse algo e, justamente algum tempo depois, enquanto via Quinn levar Brittany por um corredor que dava para a escadaria dos quartos e para o escritório do senhor Fabray, ouviu:

-_Eu acabei de sentir, ele passou perto de mim, indo para a direção oposta a minha. Posso vê-lo._

-_Onde? Vá atrás dele._- Puck respondeu num sussurro.

-_Certo_.-Blaine concordou em tom baixo e depois o alterou para um normal, dirigindo-se a Kurt.-Eu tenho de ir...

-O que? Mas já? –Kurt parecia muito desapontado, mas Blaine ficava alternando o olhar do outro para um ponto atrás dele mesmo.

-Eu sinto muito, eu...- Blaine tentou alcançar o outro, na mesma hora que Kurt fazia o mesmo. Quando Puck falou o nome de Blaine, este assustou-se e na confusão, o copo de Kurt foi ao chão.

Ambos educadamente abaixaram-se para tentar tirar os pedaços de vidro do chão a fim de ninguém se machucar.

-_Onde ele está, Blaine?_- Puck perguntou impaciente.

-_Ele acabou de adentrar o corredor a sua esquerda, o que dá acesso a escadaria e aos quartos e..._

-Ai!- Kurt gritou, interrompendo e chamando a atenção de Blaine, que virou-se, vendo o garoto tirar um lenço e colocá-lo sobre a mão. –Eu me cortei.

-Permita-me.-Blaine não pôde se impedir, seus olhos tornando-se vermelhos ao pegar a mão ferida de Kurt com a sua e, retirando o lenço, levar o dedo aos lábios, limpando o sangue e lambendo o corte para cicatrizá-lo. Sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado do garoto perto de si, espalhando o líquido vital pelo corpo, concentrando-os nas bochechas e num ponto bem mais abaixo.

Ele tinha esquecido do resto do mundo ao encarar os olhos azuis-esverdeados agora mais escuros quando a voz de Puck o lembrou:

-_Droga, Blaine! Ele foi na direção que Quinn e Brittany foram!_

Soltando o dedo, Blaine estalou a língua num sinal de protesto e deu um beijo rápido e casto nos dedos da mão ainda presa a sua.

-Perdoe-me, mas preciso ir. Fique aqui quietinho que eu volto,certo?

Kurt só pôde acenar que sim, não confiando na própria voz. Seguindo o menor com o olhar quando ele guardou o lenço manchado no bolso do paletó e foi rápido na direção oposta, sumindo por uma porta que dava para um corredor.

Sendo curioso como um gato não demorou muito até Kurt decidir segui-lo. Só não lhe passava pela cabeça de que havia a real possibilidade dele morrer se seguisse por esse caminho.

-.-NP&QF-.-

-Artie...? - Brittany sorriu ao reconhecer o jovem parado na porta do escritório.

-Brittany...eu...

-Precisamos falar com você antes.- Noah apareceu do lado de Artie, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

-Do que...Quem é você?- Artie disse confuso.

-Calma, nós só não queremos ninguém se machucando...-Blaine apareceu do outro lado, segurando o outro ombro.

-Você não vai chegar perto da Quinn e da Brittany até conversarmos...

-Quinn? Quem é Quinn?

Noah olhou na direção de Brittany e a viu sozinha lá, voltando-se para Artie, quase gritou:

-Onde ela está!

-Noah?- uma voz veio da porta e, num instante, foi para o seu lado.

-Quinn, você está bem?

-Sim, a Brittany pediu um copo d'água e eu...

-Oi, vocês viram um jovem moreno com lindos olhos dourados por aqui?-Kurt apareceu por detrás da loira, que pulou de susto.

-Kurt, o que você está fazendo aqui!

Ele até abriu a boca para responder, porém antes que pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa, uma voz vindo do aposento a frente os interrompeu:

-N-noah! Eu não consigo...!- o som estrangulado foi seguido por um barulho alto de objeto se quebrando.

-Esse é o Blaine!- Kurt reconheceu a voz assustado, correndo e entrando no escritório.

-Kurt, espera!- Quinn gritou, o seguindo, assim como Noah.

Por entre escombros de madeira e vidro, resquícios de um armário grande, estava Blaine, com o rosto deformado junto com olhos vermelhos e os dentes caninos mais longos que o normal***. Piscando e olhando para o outro ser –quem provavelmente jogara o menor lá- percebeu que o rosto dele estava do mesmo jeito, virando-se para Quinn, quase temeu que estivesse louco e que ela também estaria diferente, mas ficou aliviado ao ver os traços preocupados dela, puxando-o para sair dali.

-AHH!- Brittany gritou e todos perceberam que Artie estava bem perto dela agora.

-Você tem medo de mim? Acha que eu sou um monstro, não acha? – Artie dizia num tom magoado e raivoso, a voz mais grossa que o normal.

-C-cachorro...-ela gemeu, encolhendo-se. Quinn correu rapidamente para abraçá-la.

-Seus dentes, ela acha que parecem com os de um cachorro e ela tem medo de cachorros...- Quinn explicou, tentando acalmar a garota.

-O quê?- Artie falou muito confuso, voltando a sua expressão normal, retraindo os dentes.

-Pode olhar, Britt...

-Artie voltou!- ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas e correndo para abraçá-lo.

-Espera. Ele não te atacou? Por que eles estão se abraçando?- Noah falou, imaginando se todos por ali eram loucos ou só estavam brincando com ele.

-É verdade, eu sinto muito, Brittany, eu nunca tive a intenção de te atacar...- ele olhava para a loira e depois disso para todos.- ... nós saímos juntos, eu sabia que estava com fome, mas eu não queria machucá-la e me contive ao máximo, mas quando nos beijamos...me perdoe, Brittany. Depois que você ficou tão assustada eu tentei te procurar para me desculpar, por isso estou aqui...

-Tudo bem, só não traga os dentes de volta, certo?- a loira pediu sorrindo.

-Você não acha que eu sou um monstro? Quando eu estou... daquele jeito?

-Não! Você é um ser mágico, não é? Eu disse que eles existiam, quais os seus poderes?

-Espera, você é ou não o Assassino Vermelho?- Quinn interrompeu o momento.

-O quê? Claro que não, eu me alimento espaçada e discretamente, como todos que querem passar despercebidos.- Artie respondeu.

-Do que vocês estão falando? E o que são vocês?- Kurt perguntou confuso, do lado de Blaine e querendo ajudá-lo, mas este recusava.

-AH! Os dentes dele!- Brittany gritou, escondendo-se no peito de Artie, ao ver que Blaine ainda se mantinha com rosto deformado e presas expostas.

-Não dá para esconder isso?- Artie perguntou, passando uma mão nas costas e outra no cabelo loiro, tentando acalmá-la. –Não chore, Britt...

-Desculpe...ah! Faz algum tempo que não me alimento... os ferimentos estão demorando para fechar, não consigo voltar...- ele tirou um pedaço de madeira da barriga, o qual causara o machucado.

-Então vocês podem se curar sozinhos... eu já suspeitava, mas eu pensava que nada podia ferir vocês...- Quinn raciocinou.

-Madeira e prata podem.- Puck respondeu.

-Alguém pode parar de me ignorar e explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?-Kurt quase gritou, apesar de estar um pouco menos preocupado por saber que Blaine ficaria bem.

-Desculpe, Kurt... eu ia te contar...- Blaine falou, parando para recuperar o folego, a voz grossa e monstruosa.

-Somos vampiros.-Noah o poupou do esforço.

-Basicamente, somos criaturas noturnas que se alimentam de sangue para sobreviver.- Artie resumiu.

-Oh, agora tudo faz sentindo. E você pensa que o Assassino Vermelho pode ser um... vam...vampiro desses pela falta de sangue nos corpos, certo, Quinn?

-Sim, achávamos que era Artie, mas... espera, você disse que estava com fome quando atacou Brittany, isso foi na quarta, certo?

-Sim, e eu me alimentei no dia seguinte.

-Foi, um corpo apareceu ontem, eu ouvi meu pai comentando, mas na terça teve outro, como você podia estar faminto na quarta? Por acaso é preciso comer diariamente, como nós?- Kurt rapidamente raciocinou.

-Não, esse foi eu, eu me alimentei na terça-feira.-Noah foi quem respondeu.

-E antes, quando vocês tinham se alimentado?- Quinn perguntou para ninguém em especial.

-Eu me alimentei assim que cheguei, há duas semanas.-Noah foi quem falou.

-Também me alimentei a duas semanas, no fim de semana. –Artie respondeu.

-Falta uns dois dias para fazer três semanas desde que me alimentei.- Blaine cometou.

-Mas você se alimenta daqui da cidade, Blaine?- Quinn parecia prestes a chegar numa conclusão.

-E de garotas?- Noah, perguntou.

-Sim e sim, eu não gosto de matar rapazes, eles são melhores para outras coisas...-Blaine respondeu naturalmente, observando o ferimento cicatrizando.

-Sabem o que isso quer dizer?- Quinn sorria travessa para Kurt.

-Sim...- Kurt disse lentamente, corado e olhando para Blaine. E depois limpou a garganta, balançando a cabeça ao ver o menor retribuir o olhar e sorrir-lhe, mesmo daquele jeito, achando-o lindo.- Digo, sim, significa que não temos um Assassino Vermelho...

-Como assim?-Noah estava adoravelmente confuso.

-Não temos um, temos três. Vocês são _o_Assassino Vermelho.-Quinn disse perspicaz.

-Exato, explica tudo, o espaço entre uma alimentação e outra de vocês estava alinhado... -Kurt começava a sorrir, as peças se juntando em sua cabeça.

-Isso explica o período de uma semana sem novas mortes...-Quinn continuou.

-...E o motivo de ter tantas, o máximo sempre sendo três, em uma semana.- Kurt concluiu.

-Inteligente.-Noah e Blaine disseram em uníssono.

E todos começaram a rir.

Bem, até Blaine começar a tossir um pouco de sangue, levando uma mão a barriga.

-Nossa, desculpe por isso...-Artie comentou.

-Blaine, é o sangue, certo? Você disse que ainda não sarou porque faz tempo que não se alimentou...

-Sim, agiliza o processo.-Noah respondeu por ele de novo.

Kurt ergueu-se de onde estava, ao lado do vampiro, e pegou um pedaço de vidro, cortando a palma da mão e oferecendo a Blaine.

-Kurt, não!-Blaine tentou pará-lo.- Você não precisa...

-Eu sei. Mas eu já aguentei ver você sofrendo demais. Eu não posso mais e eu já me cortei, não discuta.- Kurt falou rápido, decidido e escondendo que doía um pouco.

Ele estava de pé, então quando Blaine cedeu e lambeu o machucado, mordendo em seguida, o arrepio que o percorreu e deixou suas pernas bambas o teria levado ao chão se Quinn não tivesse puxado uma cadeira e colocado bem debaixo dele. Ele sentou e cruzou as pernas até Blaine soltá-lo.

-Se sente melhor, Britt?-Artie perguntou, vendo-a erguer o rosto e enxugando uma lágrima ou duas.

-Um pouco... mas eu ficaria bem melhor se você me desse um beijo aqui...- ela sorria inocente, com um dedo nos lábios.

-Um beijo para sarar mais rápido?- Artie brincou.

-Não, isso só funciona para dodóis, tipo cortes, arranhões e roxos...- ela falou com uma expressão séria. – Eu só quero um beijo.

Artie riu e a abraçou mais apertado, beijando-a profundamente.

Quinn piscou, mordendo os lábios e foi até onde Noah estava parado e sorrindo ao ver a cena.

-E esse machucado aqui?-Quinn perguntou apontando para o antebraço dele, no qual um grande corte estava inchado e roxo, com um pedaço de madeira enfiado.

-Oh.- ele olhou para o local como se só o notando agora e pensou um pouco antes de responder.- Quando eu não te vi aqui e você me chamou na porta eu devo ter ido até você tão rápido que um pedaço da porta deve ter.. se prendido.- o final foi dito com um pouco de dificuldade, pois foi quando ele tirou a madeira, permitindo o ferimento a começar a fechar.-Viu, bem melhor!

-Você não quer um beijo para... sarar mais rápido?- ela perguntou casualmente.

-Se você insiste...- ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado e aproximando o rosto.

Quinn foi mais rápida e plantou um beijo no corte já desaparecendo. Rindo para o jeito embaraçado em que deixou o outro, mas ela não era tão cruel ao ponto de deixá-lo assim por muito tempo. Levando uma mão ao peito dele, repousando no local onde deveria estar um coração batendo, ela continuou:

-Isso aqui também precisa de um beijo para sarar mais rápido...- Quinn corou ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do outro, especialmente quando foi substituída por um pequeno sorriso quando ela começou a se aproximar dele até beijá-lo nos lábios.

-Será que a boca dele tá machucada?-Brittany perguntou, pois já parara de beijar Artie e agora via a cena abraçada a ele e por cima de seu ombro.

-Eu acho que a intenção dela é curar o coração dele e eu já o conheço por algum tempo, ele realmente precisa.- Blaine respondeu, erguendo-se do chão.

-Então ela teria de beijar o coração dele, não? E não vai funcionar se for um machucado muito grande, vai?

-Brittany. –Artie foi quem respondeu, pensando um pouco.- Sabe, o melhor jeito de curar o coração é com um beijo nos lábios, porque o coração... está dentro do corpo, não dá para beijá-lo, sabe... e...

-Mas tem de ser um beijo de alguém muito especial e importante... para a pessoa, só assim funciona, entendeu?- Blaine completou, olhando para Kurt ao seu lado.

-Ah, entendi.- Brittany sorriu, sendo beijada novamente por Artie.

-E você, Kurt, não vai perguntar se eu quero um beijo para sarar mais rápido também?

-Acho que dar o meu sangue foi muito mais eficiente, além do que eu não sou do tipo que copia, sou muito original, sabe?

-Mesmo?-Blaine sorria com os dentinhos brancos a mostra, acenando que sim com a cabeça lentamente.

-Sim, vou deixar isso para o segundo encontro...

-Oh, então vai haver um segundo encontro?

-Bem, teoricamente, ainda não houve um primeiro...- Kurt deu de ombros.

-Oh, verdade, nós precisamos consertar isso...

-Sim... e espero que me surpreenda.

-Surpreender? Você diz com algo que supere a surpresa de eu ser um vampiro?- Blaine perguntou e viu o outro concordar com um aceno de cabeça. –Certo, você promete que vamos ter um encontro então?

-Claro.

-Promete? Por que depois que a informação for realmente digerida é possível que você mude de ideia e...

-Não, eu tenho certeza. Eu prometo.

-Eu só acredito se você selar a promessa.

-Tudo bem, como...?- porém Kurt foi interrompido em sua pergunta pelos lábios de Blaine nos seus. E ele aproveitou seu primeiro beijo sem protestar até ter a boca solta, pois alguém ainda precisava respirar, infelizmente.

-Pronto, pacto selado. Está prometido, nós vemos amanhã quando o sol se pôr.- Blaine sussurrou ainda perto do outro, os narizes se tocando levemente.

Quinn sorriu, olhando todos ao redor felizes, inclusive ela. Isso tudo parecia loucura, insano como sua vida mudara do mar de tédio para essa onda de alegria e tão rápido. Se fosse um sonho, ela nunca acordaria e, é claro, teria Noah para velar seu sonho por toda a eternidade.

E o resto é história...

Bem, vocês sabem o que acontece depois, não sabem?

**The end...**

*Nobreza de Toga (burgueses ricos que compravam títulos de nobreza e cargos políticos e administrativos)

**Eu não resisti, o ator que faz o Will já participou de um série em que era policial, a imagem ainda não saiu da minha cabeça e olha que faz muito tempo desde que vi.

***Esse é o nome completo da Quinn, foi dito no epi 2x20: Prom Queen.

****Basicamente ele tá com o rosto parecido com os dos Vampiros de Vampire Diaries na série de tv.


End file.
